Bailey Miraine
|- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAU MODEL: M02 |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C2-C6 (Normal range is C3)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Bekah Miraine '(Younger sister) 'Naomi Atsuko (Love interest) |- | align="center"|AGE |'18' | align="center"|GENRE |'Rock' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'N/A' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'119 lbs' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Knife' | align="center"|CREATOR | ShadowofOctopus/Bekah (DeviantArt , YouTube ) |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'8"' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'ShadowofOctopus/Bekah' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Concept Art' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'August 17' | align="center"|LIKES | Spending time alone, Celtic history and culture, his knife | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'N/A' |- | align="center"|Species |'Robot' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Being in crowds, when people move his bangs to see his left eye' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'TBA' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Bailey is a robot with a virus that has caused him to glitch. He's shy, introverted, kind, creative, friendly, gets upset easily, cries easily, very caring, protective, and clumsy. His virus cased him to have a split personality. In the split personality, he's sneaky, spies on people at times, pretends to be innocent to let his enemies' guards down, manipulative, may be able to hide things easily, and has a tendency to be violent. His virus has also caused him to be somewhere in between yandere and yangire. Some of his sounds are robotic because of the virus. When glitching, he will either start acting in his split personality, or he will simply act irritable and extremely clumsy. He will constantly trip, bump into things, twitch, shake, and lose his sense of direction. When glitching, his voice becomes extremely robotic. His left eye is in bad condition and is mismatched with his other eye, so he covers it with his bangs. If someone moves his bangs to see his eye, he'll get embarrassed and upset and may treat the person coldly unless they apologize. He has a knife, it actually is alive. He may talk to it sometimes, but it won't interact with anyone except Bailey. Bailey is also an insomniac, he has difficulty sleeping. He constantly stays awake at night and he's very sensitive to sound, making it difficult for him to sleep. He is also interested in Celtic history and culture. |} Character Design Hair color: Dark purple Hair style: Neck length, somewhat wavy, bangs cover his left eye Eye color: Dark purple Clothes: Black tailcoat, black dresshirt, dark purple tie, black pants, black boots Nationality: Scottish Voice Configuration Bailey Miraine ACT2 When you make him sing, select ALL the notes, go to Edit > Region property. Then set Preutterance to 60, and STP to 0. After that, keep all the notes selected, and in the top right corner, click ACPT, then click P2P3, and click ACPT again. Then the notes won't overlap. The voice configuration for his genderbend, Reily Miraine, is "g-7" If you want to make his voice more robotic, use the flag "W99" Usage Clause *Do not change his appearance. *Do not pitch his voice to make a new "UTAU" *Do not sell his voicebank. *Do not use him for commercial use *Do not make explicit content with the voicebank. *Please show the creator any works you make with him.